Stolen
by TheAlyJ101
Summary: Ganta is feeling guilty when Crow lost his eye. He finds and approaches Crow in the weight room. Ganta asks him what he could do to make it up to him. What does Crow have in mind? Warnings inside! GantaxCrow I own nothing! .


Hey! So this idea came to my mind doing my class. So I started writing immediately.

So this is my second story I've posted on here. Check out my other story called 'A Son's Betrayal'.

Anyway enjoy this story and please leave feedback, it will be greatly appreciated!

**Warning: Rape and underage sex!**

Stolen

He stood outside the weight room. Ganta chewed his lip as he debated if to go in there or run away like a coward. A shiver of apprehension ran down his spine as the young boy step forward. How could he face him after what happened? Ganta shook his head of his thought and took a breath. He was going in there. The door slide open, letting him into the weight room. Ganta found Senji with weights above his head. He watched as Senji's glorious muscles glistened from the sweat as they rose over and again. The light blush that took over his cheeks turned darker as Senji turned and looked at Ganta. He had that cocky smirk that he was all too famous for.

"What do you want kid?" He dropped the weights on the floor and grabbed a towel off his chair. He started to wipe off the sweat off his neck and face as he waited for Ganta's answer. Ganta only stared at the floor as he felt his cheeks burn more from embarrassment. Why did he come in here?

"Out with it kid! I don't have all day to stand around with you looking at the floor!" Senji huffed as he threw the towel to the floor. Ganta head snapped up and made contact with Senji's glare. He gulped. He might as well get it out.

"O-Okay. I feel guilty about your eye….I'm sorry." Ganta looked around the room, anywhere but Senji's eyes. Senji scoffed and rolled his eyes in irritation. Ganta was confused…don't people usually accept other's apologies? He however didn't get that reaction, only just a real annoyed deadman.

"Stop worrying about it kid." Senji said and turned back to his weights. Ganta only frowned and persisted further.

"But I feel like I should-," He gripped his hands into his fist. "I'll do anything for you to forgive me…" Ganta whispered. He waited for Senji's response. Senji turned back to Ganta, and his eyebrows rose in surprise. Then that cocky smirk appeared on his face once more, this time more devious.

"Anything huh kid?" Senji rubbed his chin with eyes rose up to ceiling as if in deep thought in how Ganta could return the favor.

"Yes anything!" Ganta begged. He saw Senji looked at him with that same smirk, but his eyes had a particular look that Ganta wasn't familiar with.

"Have you ever given a blowjob kid?" Senji said nonchalantly as his eyes scanned Ganta's body. Ganta, on the other hand, nearly fell over in shock. He couldn't believe his ears.

"What?!" Ganta exclaimed, taking a few steps back from the older man.

Crow smirked, "You have so suck me-"

"I'm not doing that!" Ganta exclaimed again. He knew his face looked like a cherry by now. He inched closer to the door; he was about to get the fuck away from here and forget all about the apology. However, the frown that took over Senji's face said otherwise.

"You are. You said anything, and this is what I want. Since we're closer to your room, we're going there." He grabbed Ganta's arm and started dragging him to the room. Ganta struggled, but that didn't stop Senji as he approached Ganta's room. The door slide open, he dropped Ganta on the floor and proceeded to the bed. He fell on the bed lazily and spread his legs open waiting on Ganta. Ganta only stared at Senji. "Come here." Senji said. Ganta in no control of his body, step closer to Senji. He was close enough for him to pull him the rest of the way. Ganta rested in between Senji's legs as he stared at his crotch. Senji smirks at the innocent young deadman and grab Ganta's hand and places it on his crotch. When said boy tries to pull back, his grip tightens and forces him to stay. With Ganta's hand under his, he starts to rub in a circular motion. Senji let out a soft groan at the friction. Ganta felt something harder, knowing instantly what it is.

"I-I don't-"

"Shut it kid!" Senji barked and shuttered as the circular motions increased. His tone grew softer, "Don't you want to be forgiven?"

"Mmh Mmh." He shakes his head vigorously

"Then rub." Senji growled as he released his hand from Ganta, who continued to rub circular motions; only his speed increased. "That's right kid…keep going and all will be forgiven." Ganta blushes as Senji stopped his movements for a brief minute as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his long broad member. "Now grip it and move your hands up and down." Ganta hesitates for a moment but grasps it with both hands and goes forward and down as instructed. He noticed Senji's heavy breathing and groaned escape his lips as Ganta increased his speed. "Stop. " Senji demanded and Ganta abruptly stopped. "Now stick your tongue out…yes, like that…now lick it…gooood go on kid." Ganta's eyes were closed tightly as he licked the tip of member. He shuddered in repulsion as he tasted salt. "Keep going." Ganta didn't have a choice as he continued licking the member.

"Oh yesss…this is where you belong kid. On your knees. Mmm,~ Yes…open your mouth~ just like that kid~ put the tip in your mouth and suck. Ganta did as he was told and started to suck Senji's member. Senji bucked up causing his member to touch the back of Ganta's throat. He gagged. He tried to pull away from Senji just slammed Ganta back on his member, making his head bob up and down.

"Soooo fucking hot. Damn kid." Ganta stared up at Senji as he bobbed his head on his member. "Shit…I'm about to come." The grip on Ganta's head increased, and he moaned in protest. "Oh shittt!" Hot seed flooded Ganta's mouth. "Swallow it all you little bitch, If I see a drop on this floor, I'll bash your fucking balls in." At that Ganta swallowed the seed.

There was a pop as Ganta released Senji's member. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he looked at Senji. Senji was spent and lying down on the bed, his breathing heavy.

"I'm done right Senji?" He saw Senji sit right up despite his climax. He cackled at Ganta. Said boy was in confusion. What was so damn funny?

"Aw man~" Senji wipes his eyes of the tears that fallen from his laughter. "You think after that blowjob, I'm going to let you off that easy?!" The cocky grin that Senji usually held returned. He went to grab for Ganta's hair, yanking him forward, where they were centimeters apart. Fear was evident in Ganta's eyes. "Well, kid…my dick has been swollen since I got to this hell hole, and I finally found someone that can handle it. You ain't going anywhere." He slung Ganta on his bed.

"No Senji!" Ganta tried to scramble away. Senji only laughed at this failed attempt and slammed Ganta back on the bed. He decided to flip him over to have a better grip on Ganta. He still struggled against the older man, which only resulted in Senji hitting him in the back of the head. Ganta saw white for a moment, and he no long continued to struggle.

Senji licked his lips in pleasure. He was going to enjoy fucking the kid's tight ass. He positioned Ganta on all fours and with no preparation at all; he thrust his complete thick and full member inside the boy. Ganta let out a scream as the member entered him. He felt like he was being torn on the inside. Senji pulls out and slams back in with more force. "Unnnn….yes! Yes!" Senji bit his lip at the tightness. He felt as if he was in heaven himself.

"Yes kid!" Senji quickens his thrusts. "I knew you were a virgin but damn…!" He throws his head back at the immense pleasure as he tried to tear the boy's ass in two. He then bent over and started to stroke Ganta's member. The strokes were matching with his thrusts. Ganta groaned much to his displeasure.

Ganta felt repulsion. He felt like a slut and dirty. Tears traveled down his cheeks as if water falls as Senji kept reminding him of his tight fuckable ass. Ganta felt himself about to come, but he desperately doesn't want too. White spots start to appear in his vision as pleasure immense his entire body and he arches as cum sprays from dick upon his bed. Spasms rocked his body as he felt himself becoming tired.

"Oh no you don't…" Senji released Ganta's dick and firmly grasps both his hips and continued to give it all he got. With one last thrust and an animalistic groan, his warm substance released into Ganta.

He removed himself from Ganta harshly and let the boy fall to the bed. The cum was oozing out of Ganta's abused hole. Ganta felt Senji move off the bed. His body aches with pain as he couldn't move worth anything. He heard the rustling of clothes and the zip of Senji's pants.

"Well kid…See ya." With that Senji puts his hands in his pockets and casually strolled out, as if nothing happened at all.

Ganta heard the door slide closed. He gripped the sheets in his hands as it finally dawned on him what happened.

He was raped.

Any person didn't just rape him, but by a person that he looked up to and trusted.

His friends were stolen from him.

His freedom was stolen from him.

And now, something that he thought he could hold onto was also stolen.

His pride.


End file.
